


Unable To Apologize

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Natevember 2020 [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Natevember (Dragon Age), Natevember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Nathaniel looks for familiar red hair in the crowd. Unfortunately, he doesn't see the redhead he hopes to see there.Day eight of Natevember
Relationships: Female Cousland/Nathaniel Howe
Series: Natevember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028047
Kudos: 3





	Unable To Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Harbor

Even though Nathaniel knew she likely wouldn't be there, he still looked out to the small crowd of people there sending family and friends off.

He knew it was likely that no one would be there at the harbor to see him off, but even so, it still hurt just a little to know it was true that no one had really cared enough to come.

Of course, his sister probably would have if she even knew that he was leaving, but his father insisted that she not know and fed him a reason that hardly made any sense.

His last meeting with Claire had ended with a heated argument that consisted of hushed whispers in her bedroom the night prior.

She had insisted that the both of them could simply disappear and he had immediately rejected the idea.

"I am not letting you leave your life behind for an idea like that," he had told her.

"I can't think of any other way, Nate."

"Because there's not, I'll be leaving come morning."

Their conversation had escalated from there and even though he didn't want to, he had to sneak away before the guards switched shifts so he had left her as she wiped tears away.

She didn't even tell him goodbye as he made his way out her window, looking back once to only see her back as she stared into the fireplace, appearing to wipe her eyes on the sleeve of her nightgown.

He _did_ tell her that he loved her before he made his way back to where he had hidden his horse, but she did not reply, hence why he wasn't all that surprised to not see her in the crowd with her messy locks haphazardly gathered atop her head.

What he did not know was that Claire actually _was_ there in the crowd to see him off.

She had asked Rory to cover for her should anyone ask after her before she got back and she had managed to leave just in time to make it to the harbor to see Nate getting onto the ship bound for the Free Marches.

With her signature red hair covered, wearing a hooded cloak she had borrowed from Rory on her way out, she remained unseen.

Her goal had been to arrive with enough time to apologize to him, but she quickly noticed that she was ultimately too late.

Nate had watched the crowd slowly disperse as the ship left.

Just as the dock started to empty, did he swear that he saw familiar red hair peeking out from under someone's cloak.

"Probably just a trick of the light," he whispered to himself before pulling his gaze away and shaking his head sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THE BROWNIES ARE DONE!


End file.
